El peso de mentir
by Shiho-chan
Summary: Buenu, es mi primer fic, asi ke lo leeis y me dais vuestra opinion, ok?


Detective Conan no me pertenece, aunke sueñe con ello todos los días, pero espero ke algún día tenga el modo de sobornar al sensei Aoyama, para ke al menos me regale un peluchito de Kaito, Heiji o Shinichi T-T(mi economía no me da ni para comprarlos...)...osea, más claro, esto no está hecho con animo de lucro, ni creo ke nadie vaya a ser tan idiota como para kerer sacar provecho económico de esto(digo lo de idiota porke no lo lograría, no tendría éxito)

NdA: como ke no me apetece cambiarle las 'k' x 'qu'...las dejo así...espero ke no les dañen la vista ¬¬U

(luces, cámara, acción!)

No sabia porke le había besado. Tal vez porke mientras ella dormía placidamente, él perdió la noción de los hechos, olvidando así todos los cambios ke había sufrido su cuerpo, olvidando ke si ella se despertaba y lo encontraba en una situación así con ese aspecto, podrían haber muchas, demasiadas confusiones...y problemas. El hecho fué ke lo hizo, pero akel beso tenía tantas emociones reprimidas ke fue imposible ke no despertará a la chica, la cuál lo kedo mirando confusa durante unos instantes, y luego intento formular alguna pregunta, cosa ke no logró. La situación era tan tensa ke el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo facilmente, ambos estaban nerviosos, ella porke sabía ke akel chico le ocultava algo sumamente importante, y él porke sabía ke había llegado el momento de explicarle todo lo sucedido hasta ahora. Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintieron ke alguien llamaba a la puerta.- Ran, soy yo, Sonoko, ¿puedo pasar? Es ke tu padre dijo ke te encontrabas en tu habitación, pero supuse ke ya no estarías dormida, ¿no? - Conan abrió la puerta, y con un ademán de salir de la habitación le dijo a Sonoko:

- Sí, ya está despierta, pero está un poco cansada, bueno, yo iré a mi habitación-

-Conan, ¿puedes venir más tarde? es ke me gustaría saber como te fué en akel trabajo del ke me estabas hablando- dijo Ran, notoriamente nerviosa.

- S...Sí, por supuesto- respondió el chico, casi inaudible.

----------------------------

Sonoko cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dirigiendo a Ran una mirada bastante extrañada, temiendose ke alli habia gato encerrado, y ella sin enterarse.- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ran? Conan no suele comportarse tan...-

-¿Tan QUE?- Interrogo rapidamente Ran, para ganar tiempo de inventarse una respuesta.

-...tan extraño, ya sé ke cómo estás enferma, debe de estar preocupado, pero ¿es ke tú no lo notas extraño?-

-Bueno, no sé, alguna chica le habrá dado un plantón, o algo por el estilo- Sonoko se la kedo mirando con cara incrédula.

-¿Akel criajo, akel niño al ke tanto le gusta meter las narices en donde nunca le llaman?¿El crío ke se las pasa dando de Detective infantil e intentando ser como Sherlock Holmes?¡¿Ese pesado ke lo único ke hace es recordarme a Kudo sería capaz de deprimirse por algo así?! Ran, creo ke habrá otro motivo...-Al acabar Sonoko con su sermón y mirar por fin a su amiga, vio ke a esta se le escapaba una lagrima ke ya rodaba por la mejilla- ¿Ran, ke te pa...-

-¿Q..que ha sido lo...lo último que has dicho?- Preguntó una asustada Ran.

-Mmmm...ke ese crío no se deprimiría por ke alguien le dejara plantado, pero ke te pasa...?- Preguntó una sorprendida Sonoko.

- ¡No! antes de eso, ke...ke has dicho?!- Preguntó Ran casi desesperada.

-Pero si tú ya lo sabes!...bueno, si insistes...dije ke ese crío no hacía más ke recordarme a Ku...do- Sonoko kedó sorprendida ante las palabras ke acababa de pronunciar, pero aún así no lograba entender porke Ran se desesperaba tanto. Normalmente, cuando por casualidad pronunciaba el nombre del chico, veía como la cara de su amiga se entristecía, pero el comportamiento de ese momento...era, si no se estaba ekivocando, la primera vez ke la veía así. No, mentira, los primeros días después de la desaparición del detective fueron como ese momento, solo ke poco a poco había ido superandolo, pero no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Pero aún había alguien ke lograba hacer ke Ran recuperara la sonrisa, y era akel chico ke les habían encargado, ese tal Conan Edogawa, de alguna manera lograba sacarle alguna sonrisa de alegría a la chica. Era como si sustituyera a Shinichi, y encima ahora va y le dice de frentón ke segun su parecer, son calcados.- Ran, yo....lo siento, no kería recordarte a ese idiota...-

-No te preocupes- dijo la chica, aún aturdida

-Pero...pero Ran, si tampoco es para tanto...-

-...si es ke...es ke no es eso-

-entonces ke es?- preguntó confundida Sonoko

-creo....creo ke he descubierto de ke...de ke trata el gran caso de Shinichi, y por...porke no vuelve...- en ese momento la chica no pudo más y rompió a llorar en los brazos de Sonoko, ke ya se había instalado a su lado para intentar darle animos, pero al final solo acabó intentando consolarla.

(CORTEN!)

Vale, esta es la primera vez ke publico un fic, así ke no puedo saber si os gusta o no, la única manera de hacérmelo saber es vía R&R...pero hacedme saber su opinión! ke no soy de estas brujas ke pueden leer la mente a la gente, y sean criticones, ke eso ayuda a mejorar ....Buenu, en espera de ke alguien se digne a leer esto los voy dejando!

Jya ne!

(la próxima vez me animaré y pondré 'qu' en vez de 'k' U)

Shiho-chan


End file.
